Chemotherapy is one of therapeutic methods for cancer. However, a specific anticancer agent may be effective for some patients but not for other patients.
Before chemotherapy, it is therefore preferable to know whether or not the anticancer agent is effective for an intended patient.
WO2004/076686 suggests that at least two kinds of proteins related to cell cycle are measured, and on the basis of measurement results, a drug tolerance test and prognosis are feasible.